deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction (Off the Record)
Off the Record = __NOEDITSECTION__ The Introduction is the playable opening sequence of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Similar to 72 Hour Mode, this is not the official name given in-game, but is referred to as such for simplicity reasons. Although it is an essential part of the main game's story, it is not a part of the 72 hours, and the game timer is disabled. It takes place shortly before the Fortune City Outbreak. If the opening cutscene is skipped, the game will jump straight into 72 Hour Mode. The introduction lasts over 15 minutes. So the introduction is broken up into portions here: # Fortune City Arena TIR event # Brandon and TK # Elevator cutscene # Exiting the stadium # Safe house Fortune City Arena TIR event Tyrone King |p2= Amber Bailey |p3= Crystal Bailey |p4= |survivor= TIR employee |s2= Anim White |s3= Kris Bookmiller |s4= Stacey Forsythe (television) |s5= Newscaster (television) |s6= Charlie (TV CURE protester) |s7= McKenzie (TV CURE protester) |s8= "Camille" (TV CURE protester) }} Dead Rising 2 begins in the Fortune City Arena, with famous Willamette Incident survivor Frank West waiting for the elevator to life into the arena for Terror Is Reality, a TV gameshow that involves the killing of large groups of zombies for entertainment. Frank takes part in show to attempt to make a comeback after squandering his fame, losing his television show, and going bankrupt. As Frank waits, a TiR Employee asks for his autograph. Frank is lifted up to a raised platform and TK introduces him to the roaring crowd. Frank is above an arena full of hundreds of zombies, standing on a raised platform shared by a few undead. The goal is to kill as many zombies as possible within 3:00 minutes. At 2:40 the platform begins to lower and more zombies enter from opened cages on all four corners. At 2:02 the platform drops to a stage in the arena, waist high to the zombies on the floor. Zombies being to climb up. TK encourages Frank to start the grinders. In all four corners are block posts. When Frank jumps atop this block a grinder starts. After a few seconds balls of flame envelop the top of the post, forcing Frank to jump down. If all four posts are jumped on, fire from all four blocks incinerates all zombies on the platform, and the grinders stop. After the buzzer rings, Frank is awarded a prize. Brandon and TK Tyrone King |p2= Brandon |p3= Thugs |p4= Amber Bailey |p5= Crystal Bailey }} As Frank is walking to the Elevator he hears a sound at a warehouse door and enters the room. He is on a metal platform above a large warehouse. Brandon and TK are discussing something as they walk through the aisles. The player is then told to take pictures. 230px|right TK hands Brandon a bomb and a metal money case. 230px|right After the two leave, three thugs attack Frank. Two are mercenaries from the original Dead Rising 2, but the white thug is new. After Frank kills the three, he returns to the hallway. On his way to the elevator he sees the twins who taunt him on his performance in the show. Frank enters the elevator, and while looking at a Zombrex poster, he is knocked off balance when the elevator suddenly jerks to stop. |} Elevator cutscene Skylar Ali |s2= Wade Coopwood |s3= The following are unsavable victims |s4= Zombie Jock, TiR Employee, Pat Berkson, Andrea Brenser, Helen Bonner, Drake Danton, Tom Ebersole, Jeremiah Eckland, Noah Hawthorne, Adrian Lee, Alice Paynter, Lance Pennington, Lucas Pontremoli, Irwin Sagehorn, Jenny Slaten, Kalee Timmons, Shaun Wexler, Luke, Leah, "Female Outbreak Victim" }} Exiting the stadium Safe house Raymond Sullivan |s2= Skylar Ali |s3= Wade Coopwood |s4= Anim White |s5= Kris Bookmiller |s6= Chrystal Kennedy |s7= Tamara Stein |s8= Kirby Wilkinson |s9= Lulu Barra }} Skylar Ali leads Frank back to the Safe House. Gallery dead rising 2 off the record thug defeated bonus.jpg|Thug defeated bonus 1,000 PP File:Dead rising cine diva bomb.png|The bomb that TK hands to Brandon is very similar to Bibi's bomb in [Hit Wonder External Links * [http://www.g4tv.com/videos/55178/the-first-15-dead-rising-2-off-the-record/ The First 15: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, G4. |-| Dead Rising 2 = __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction (Dead Rising 2) |-| Introduction (helicopter ride) = __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction (helicopter ride) |-| Introduction (Entrance Plaza) = __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction (Entrance Plaza)